


Mother's Rules

by PlinthsPorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Control, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinthsPorn/pseuds/PlinthsPorn
Summary: When Ethan is moved to a new home after being emancipated from his parents he thought the woman who ran the place seemed strange...but the more he lives with her the more he realises he was born to be a sex object for men. And the he realised he needed to show other men this too...





	Mother's Rules

Mother’s Rules

  
By Baralai

  
“You can’t do this to me. You can’t send me to some foster home I’m emancipated!” screamed the young man.

  
Leslie, the young man’s social worker in the driver seat gave a deep sigh. “Technically you don’t qualify as emancipated. You got emancipated from your mom when you were fifteen. You’re 21 now. And this isn’t a foster home. More like a halfway house with much better living conditions.”

  
“Feels like I’m being sent to a foster home. I mean the bitch’s last name is Foster. And If I’m 21 I should do what I want,” Ethan complained

“Not according to the court. This living situation is a good deal for you. You keep your freedom and it really is a nice place. I checked it out before your were released.”

  
Ethan had just been released from the state prison. The boy had a sad story; Leslie knew that most of them did. In Ethan’s case he was abused by his mother for years and was able to legally separate himself from his mother and be declared an adult. While this was much better in terms of Ethan’s safety, the system did a poor job in looking to see if Ethan was really mature enough to take care of himself.

  
He had been able to hold down a job, obtain his GED and find suitable housing but years of abuse had taken their toll. He had been doing drugs, which Leslie assumed meant he was dealing with some PTSD and/or was using the drugs to suppress bad memories or emotions. There were also some violent assaults on women, usually that fit a physical profile of the boy’s mother. The assaults were never sexual in nature, but it made the court question the safety of the boy.  
After a particularly violent assault it looked pretty positive he was going to be sent to jail. But some talks outside the court allowed a different opportunity for Ethan. This unorthodox method was probably approved because the court realized they were to blame to emancipating the child instead of finding him a better home.

  
Leslie tried not to think about it but something didn’t fit right with the whole picture. This kid screwed up and he was getting offered free housing in a very upscale location and limited repercussions for his actions. That was not how the system worked. Something didn’t sit right.

  
“See much better than a halfway house and even better than your old place,” Leslie said as they pulled up the large house. In fact he had been evicted from his old place since that was where the violent incident had taken place and Ethan was let go from his job from harassing too many women. As weird as this situation was, Leslie had to admit he was pretty damn lucky, even if he didn’t see it. Of course he probably saw it as being under control by another woman, an issue she dealt with since being assigned Ethan.

  
Ethan just looked at it in silence taking it in. He couldn’t really complain about the living arrangements, just that he was under some woman’s control again (as Leslies suspected).  
When they reached the door a woman answered with an eerily large smile on her face. She was in a pink polka dot skirt dress with a white apron and pearls. Her hair was a dull blonde curled up to the side with an effect that looked like it required a lot of hairspray.

  
“Holy fuck, it’s a stepford wife clone!” screamed Ethan.

 

  
Leslie glared over at her client while the woman simply continued to smile and give a soft a giggle. “Oh what a darling boy.”  
“Um don’t mind him Mrs. Foster,” Leslie said, though she had to admit the same thought had run through her mind when they first met. “This is Ethan. We went over everything last week.”

  
“Oh yes!” said Mother, “Ethan will be staying in my home after doing those naughty things. He looks like such a good boy. I’ll make sure to take good care of him. I’m sure he’ll learn to love it here. Would either of you like a brownie? They are fresh out of the oven.”

  
Leslie looked at Ethan and then again at the overly pleasant Mrs. Foster offering him a brownie. Ethan was thick with muscles. He was broad shoulders and stood at 5′8″ and knew he could at least bench 300 pounds (Ethan had bragged about this to Leslie often). With his aggressive nature towards women she somewhat felt unsure about Mrs. Foster’s safety.

  
“Are you sure you feel safe doing this Mrs. Foster?” Leslie asked.

  
“Safe?” Mother said looking confused yet not losing her smile, “With such a big strong boy in the house, I’m sure I’ll have nothing to worry about. Here have a brownie.”

  
“Um sure,” said Leslie backing away from the conversation feeling unsettled. “But you will enroll Ethan in the classes tomorrow, right? It would be good for him to further his education and get more structure into his daily life.”

  
“Are you sure he need…education,” Mother said looking somewhat displeased at the last word. “I’m sure everything Ethan needs to know he can learn in his bedroom.”

  
“He can’t learn everything for the internet. Besides the court really wanted him to further his schooling,” said Leslie. “Right Ethan.”

  
“Yeah, yeah socialize me and hang out with guys my own age,” muttered Ethan staring at the giant staircase and chewing on his brownie.

  
“Oh yes, Ethan why don’t I show you to your room,” said Mother. “I’ll take good care of him dear, don’t you worry now. And be safe getting home.” Mother waved goodbye to Leslie. Leslie noted that she kept on waving until she was completely out of sight. There was something seriously weird about Mrs. Foster, but all her mental health training couldn’t figure what it was. Maybe she should be worried about Ethan’s safety, she thought briefly.

  
* * *

  
Ethan scoped out the place. They went through the fairly expensive looking place. Tiled flooring, a marble staircase, and lots of antiques. It looked far too posh to be dealing with the likes of him, Ethan thought to himself.

  
“This will be your room,” said Mother.

  
Ethan peeked in. Some of the motif of the room looked like it was great for a junior high student. Sports memorabilia were in the room and a mix of fairly bold colors. He felt that Mrs. Foster was expecting someone younger than him.

  
“Sorry I haven’t had time to redecorate since Hans moved out,” Mrs. Foster said, but the space it quite nice.”

  
“So you had other kids stay with you for a while,” said Ethan trying to be polite at least.

  
“Oh yes, I’ve been Mother to a couple of lovely wayward boys. All of them make me so proud and are off doing amazing activities now.”

  
“Um sure,” said Ethan. “So Mrs. Foster…”

  
“Oh please call me Mother,” said Mother.

  
“Er that feels weird,” said Ethan honestly. “Any weird overbearing curfew type rules or stuff I should know?”

  
“Oh I have a few rules, but the number one Mother Rule is that I want you to be happy here. A big giddy smile makes Mother happy!”

  
"Riiight,” said Ethan with a frown, “look you seem nice but this all seems a little weird.”

  
“Oh Ethan, I just want you to enjoy your time here. A good boy is a happy boy, I always say. And I’m sure after a good night’s sleep this will all seem normal to you and you’ll be as giddy as a peach.”

  
Ethan doubted it, but he wouldn’t admit that he needed sleep. Particularly if he got the crazy lady out of the room.

  
“Well off to bed with you dear. You can put your dirty clothes in the hamper over there. Don’t forget to brush your teeth and masturbate before going to bed.”

  
"Er, right...wait what?” exclaimed Ethan.

  
“Well the hamper over in the corner is where you can put your dirty clothes. I’ll clean them up don’t you worry dear,” Mother explained.

  
“No not that I just thought I heard you say that I should brush my teeth and…um well,” Ethan started the mumble towards the end of his sentence feeling awkward.

  
“And masturbate dear?” Mother finished the sentence with a cheerful smile. “Oh you shouldn’t be embarrassed by that dearie. Boys your age have so much sexual energy. How can you concentrate or relax without shooting your wad is beyond me. A good healthy boy should be wanking off several times a day don’t you think so dear?”

  
“Um, sure,” Ethan said feeling somewhat perplexed by the woman’s appearance and what was coming out of her mouth.

 

“I knew you were a good boy,” Mother said with a wide smile. “Goodnight dear.”

  
The door soon closed leaving Ethan alone in the room. He tried to reflect on everything. All things considering it could have turned out worst. The woman was strange, but the place was nice. He hadn’t had someone offer to do his laundry in a while. He just had to stay here for a while and then he could run his own life again.

  
He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and collapsed into the bed. It was a fairly large sized bed. He hadn’t noticed it before. It may have even been a king size. He felt exhausted having been up for most of the day and not sleeping well when he was in the lock-up. He nestled into the bed letting the last few sleepless nights take their toll and started to drift. He could feel his consciousness slipping.

  
But sleep didn’t come. He was so close to falling asleep, but his mind started to wander and he could lose consciousness. And he wanted sleep so badly right now. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow and he was in a nice safe bed. He needed sleep.  
Ethan twisted and turned in the bed. He then noticed his dick was semi-erect. The conversation with Mother…that woman…Mrs. Foster was brought back to Ethan’s memory. Maybe he was horny. But he would do it in the morning, he was too tired to jerk off right now. But his dick had other ideas. It became harder and stiffer and pressed up against his abs.

  
“Need sleep, shouldn’t be…” Ethan mumbled as his hand started to reach down to his cock. He started to lazily stroke his cock. It did feel good. Fuckit, he wasn’t falling asleep so he might as well blow off steam like Mother…that woman said.

  
He put more energy into his jerk off session. The bed creaked as his body started to wither into the soft mattress. “Fuck,” panted Ethan. He hadn’t gotten off in a while. He really did need this.

  
He started to jerk off faster moaning and panting from the pleasure. He felt like he was close to the edge, but he didn’t climax. A thin layer of sweat started to coat his skin. “Oh yeah,” Ethan moaned. “Need this so bad.” His back arched as his hips started to thrust into the air. He never had a jerk off session so intense before. Damn he was hornier he realized. “So horny,” he groaned in a heavy voice.

The sexual feeling and the intensity were increasing the longer he went. He had no idea how much he had needed this.

  
“Mother was right, I did need this badly,” he panted. Admitting it outloud felt good for some weird reason. He smiled to himself feeling pleased and felt the climax finally hit him. He grunted as shots of cum bursted out of him and landed across his torso.  
He panted for a few seconds and felt his body relax and his mind soon slipped from consciousness to sleep. Ethan laid on the bed naked, smiling and covered in his own cum.

  
* * *

  
Ethan awoke the next morning feeling somewhat giddy. He wasn’t sure why he would use the word “giddy” but it felt right. He felt like he had more energy than he had in recent months and felt generally well rested. He rationalized that it was probably because of all the sleep deprivation that his prior night’s sleep revitalized him.

  
He noticed that he had morning wood. His hand intuitively reached down and started to play with the hard dick. Ethan remembered that he had odd dreams the night before, not unpleasant ones, but they had already faded into the recesses of his mind. While he couldn’t remember the dreams he remembered they were erotic and intense.

  
He played with himself for a while longer basking in the playful state he was in. He let go of his hardon and sat up from his bed. He still couldn’t believe how big the mattress was. For all his whining he had to admit the place was a nice set up to crash in. And to even have his own bathroom was a nice add-on. However, she made it sound like he might be sharing it with other wayward delinquents soon.

  
But for now the bathroom was his. He showered, letting the hot water slide down his body. He cleaned off the crusty cum from his previous night’s activities. His muscles relaxed as the steam started to linger in the room. Ethan lethargically washed himself. His hands kept reaching back to his hardon. He wasn’t sure why he was so randy today.

  
Ethan soon abandoned cleaning his body and just focused on masturbating. A low primal groan came out of him as his session started to intensify. A wave of euphoria hit him as he climax, spilling his juices onto his body until the water washed it away.  
His orgasms were being much more intense as of late. He wasn’t sure why. With his dick now satisfied and the cum cleaned off again, Ethan turned off the shower and dried himself off. He returned to his room to try and find some clothes to wear.  
After checking the closet and drawers he found there was only one thing in common with them. They were completely bare. No clothing. He didn’t get a chance to bring his own stuff. Ethan wondered, what had happened to it anyhow. He went to the hamper to pick up his clothes from the day prior and found it was empty. He assumed that Mother had picked them up while he was in the shower. But he couldn’t go around the house nude.

  
After doing some more searching Ethan eventually found a drawer with some underwear in it. They were all bright and playful colors. Ethan usually preferred boxers and nothing that descript with his drawers, but within this drawer he was out of luck. This collection was highly decorated with bright colors, graphics, brand names and weird designs. Ethan wondered what was the point of having such decorative clothing, if it was just going to be hidden away by a pair of pants. It seemed dumb.

  
Still underwear was better than nothing. He grabbed a pair of briefs that had the American flag motif on it. For briefs they were rather on the tight side and did not leave much to the imagination. In fact his family jewels seemed to be more pronounced than they should be. But this was just until he could find some clothes to wear.

He left the room and made his way downstairs. He could smell food cooking and it was beckoning his hunger.

  
“Oh, morning dear. I’m just about finishing up breakfast, have a seat,” Mother said taking something out of the oven.

  
“Morning Mother,” Ethan found himself saying. Internally he thought he should be calling her Mrs. Foster. He found himself sitting feeling like he forgot something else.

  
“Did you sleep alright?” Mother asked.

  
Ethan remembered his jerk off session before sleeping. He didn’t know why that memory triggered suddenly. “I slept great Mother,” Ethan said smiling. He had intended to call her Mrs. Foster, but it came out as Mother. He’d thought this was weird, but he kept thinking about his need to jerk off. He felt his cock twitch at some of the thoughts he was having. He would have to jerk off again soon.

  
“Oh what a good boy,” Mother said placing a place of sausage, eggs and a large cinnamon roll in front of Ethan.

  
Ethan looked at the food, which looked delicious. But then he remembered he had come down for clothing. How did he forget that? He must have been hungrier than he thought. He became self-conscious of only being in his underwear. He felt exposed and somewhat silly. “Um, I should probably get some clothes on before eating though, don’t you think,” Ethan said as he started to get up from the table.

  
“Oh don’t be silly hun,” Mother said blocking Ethan’s chair from moving back and thus keeping him seated. “A nice fit young man like you should be showing off his body as much as possible. You have nothing to be ashamed of by showing how sexy you are. It probably feels refreshing to be free of all those bothersome clothing.”

  
Ethan found his tension and embarrassment subsiding. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, it is refreshing,” Ethan mumbled. He did have a nice body. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He should show it off more.  
“Now eat your meal and I’ll squeeze you some fresh orange juice. It is so much better freshly squeezed,” Mother said walking back to the kitchen counter. “A good healthy boy like you should be free to show off how sexy he is. You probably feel good wearing those flashy briefs. I don’t know what society teaches anymore. While you are living under my roof you must wear sexy revealing outfits and while you are inside the house you must show off that nice sexy underwear collection of yours. That is one of Mother’s Rules.”

  
“Yes Mother,” Ethan said as he bit into the cinnamon roll and licked his lips of the gooey white frosting.

  
“It is good to follow Mother’s Rules,” Mother said as she placed the freshly squeezed orange juice on the table. “Now finish up your breakfast. A good horny boy like you needs to keep up his stamina.”

  
“Yes Mother,” Ethan droned as he tried to stuff a whole sausage into his mouth.

  
“Now once you finish eating go try one some of the new clothing I got you. Then we’ll go get you registered at that school that social worker wanted you to go to,” said Mother.

  
After he finished eating Ethan had almost strutted back to his room. It did feel good not to be weighed down by all that clothing he realized. And why should he hide his body? He worked hard at the gym, so he deserved to show it off.

  
When Ethan returned to his room he found that the closet was now filled with clothing. A small thought questioned how Mother was able to get back to his room and bring the clothing here since she never left the kitchen, but he quickly forgot this concern.  
Mother had said he was only allowed to wear sexy revealing outfits and she made sure he had a lot to choose from. He was lucky he lived in a warmer climate because none of these clothing would protect him from any hard weather. In fact some of it looked like he could easily tear it with little effort.

  
Ethan pulled out a pair of jeans off a hanger. They looked liked they would barely fit his thick muscled legs, but the jeans also seemed stretchier than normal. After putting them on he noticed it felt a lot like putting on spandex. The denim looking material clung to his legs show detail of every muscle on his thick legs and thigh. Even a slight outline of his dick could be seen.

  
He then pulled out a powder blue trainer hoodie with white trimmings. There were no sleeves on the hoodie so he was able to show off his toned arms. Like the jeans, the hoodie was on the tight side and traces of his perked nipples and defined chest could be seen. Ethan wondered is the hoodie was a size (or two) too small since it left a good amount of his torso exposed. After staring at himself in the mirror for a while he decided he liked the look. Afterall it did show off his sexy body.

  
He continued to pose in the mirror checking out various portion of his body. Even with the clothing on people would know how sexy he was. For some reason Ethan thought his muscles seemed even bigger and more defined than they usually were. He hadn’t worked out recently and breakfast wasn’t exactly healthy, so he wasn’t sure why they looked more muscular. Looking himself over Ethan felt his dick become harder within their enclosed environment.

  
Ethan thought about jacking off to his sexy reflection but then heard a feminine giggle behind him. He turned to see Mother smiling. In truth her smile looked eerily plastic.

  
“Look at my sexy boy,” Mother said sounding happier than usual. “You look so sexy posing in your new clothes. I knew you were the type of boy who likes to pose and parade your body. You must love people objectifying you and thinking naughty thoughts about you. It is just so natural for you to take suggestive stances.”

  
Ethan gave an awkward laugh. Even though he felt weird out by Mother’s statement, he found his stance arched in a way that his reflection just reeked of sex. He just rationalized that it was his natural inclinations. Mother seemed to know him very well.

  
“Now let’s get my good sexy boy to the campus to get you registered. I’ll drive you there right now,” Mother said.

  
Ethan left, feeling somewhat disappointed to be leaving the mirror.

  
* * *

“You know I didn’t like the idea at first, but I think registering you at this school was a good idea,” Mother said as they were driving back from the community college. “This would be a good way to meet nice boys your age to play with.”

  
“Huh” Ethan said feeling lost in thought. “Oh right, new friends.”

  
In truth he was surprisingly overwhelmed by the campus. There wasn’t anything spectacular about the place itself. Ethan had felt lost in what classes he should register in and what direction he should start leading his life in. But there were other factors involved as well.

  
After Mother’s statements this morning he noticed how he had strutted through campus so that many of the other students would stare at him and lust over him. Some had tried to hide their looks, but other were so blatant. Ethan had noticed he didn’t care if it was a guy or a girl as long as they were staring. Ethan had done everything in his power to walk, sit and move as seductively as possible. He couldn’t help it, he needed people to lust after him.

  
Even when he was meeting with the admission staff he found his body moving seductively, even though the staff member was male. The guy seemed so flushed from staring at Ethan. The guy had been staring at Ethan’s crotch, so Ethan made sure that he sat with a wide stance so the guy had a better view. With his tight form fitting jeans the guy would have no trouble sizing Ethan up. Ethan even became harder as the guy became more flustered and obvious with his starring. This of course made the guy want to stare more at the enlarging cock. Ethan had even made plenty of sexual innuendos to the guy as he asked questions.

  
The entire time Mother was there just smiling quietly as Ethan displayed himself. The poor staff guy got even more flustered staring between Mother and Ethan.

  
Ethan hadn’t understood what had happen to him. He hadn’t been able to control himself. He didn’t want the guy to think he was a fag, but he outright flirted with the guy. He even winked at him as they left the office. As he was leaving the office he knew the guy’s focus was on his ass so Ethan had made sure to arch his back and walk in a way the presented his behind to drive the guy crazy. Right before leaving the office, Ethan had intentionally dropped his admission paperwork. He had lingered bent over picking the scattered items off the floor as the staff member started at Ethan’s ass.

  
He wasn’t sure what had come over him. He had just really wanted the guy to lust after him. And Ethan was so fucking horny. He had only been able to jag off in the shower this morning. Maybe that was why he did those things; he was just horny and needed some release. He was sure that admission staff guy needed some release too now, he thought to himself with a smile.

  
“You were such a good boy on campus today,” Mother said as they were getting out of the car.

  
“Oh you think so?” Ethan said. He would not define his behaviors as good by any standards but he was relieved she hadn’t chastised him for what he had done.

  
“Oh yes, you were such a good sexy boy. You looked like you were having so much fun making people lust over you. It makes me so happy to see a nice young man able to present himself as a sexualized object. Upstairs in your room I left you a nice present for doing so well today. I’m just so proud of you,” Mother said.

  
“A present?” Ethan said with some excitement in his voice. His past concerns seemed to slip away from memory since Mother seemed to approve.

  
“Oh yes, good boys deserve to be showered with presents,” Mother said as they entered the house. “In fact I think you should go open and play with your present right away. I sure you’ll have a lot of fun with it.”

  
“Yeah, I’ll go open it now,” Ethan said as he started up the staircase.

  
“STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BAD BOY!” Mother called out.

  
Ethan froze. Mother looked at him with a stern face. She looked downright scary. Ethan felt his heart rate quicken and his face flush. He wanted to flee, but his legs wouldn’t move. He wasn’t sure what brought about the sudden change.

  
“While you are under my house you will follow my rules young man. Otherwise I’ll be very unhappy. Now what did I say about clothing in the house?” Mother said with an icy stare.

  
“That I should show off my underwear while I’m inside the house?” Ethan said meekly.

  
“Correct. Now take off those clothes boy,” Mother said with an angry undertone.

  
Ethan quickly pulled off his tank and jeans and threw them on the floor. With his American flag briefs on display again Mother’s stance did a 180.

  
“There doesn’t that feel so much better,” Mother said with a sing song voice he was accustomed to.

  
Ethan felt his body relax from the tension. “Yeah it does feel a lot better to be out of those clothes,” he found himself saying. Once he said it out loud though he had to admit it did feel more freeing. He liked his sexy outfit, but clothes were still too restraining. It was so much better to reveal more of his body.

  
“See if is so much better to do what Mother says. Now go upstairs and play with your present,” Mother said as she picked up the discarded clothing.

  
Ethan excitement returned and started to bounce his way upstairs. On his bed was a red box. He jumped on the bed and picked up the item. He lifted up the lid and peeked at the inside contents.

  
He found himself surprised at what was inside. It was a bright red penis shaped dildo. He wondered why Mother had given this to him. He knew he should feel disgusted or disappointed from seeing what the present was, but he still felt as excited as he had upon hearing about getting a present.

  
Why had Mother wanted him to play with this? This was for girls and fags. But Mother had told him to play with it and the thought of disappointing Mother scared him. If he played with it just a little bit he was sure that she would be appeased. He would just wave it around for a while and it would be good enough.

  
Ethan sighed and pick up the toy. It was rubbery and softer than he thought it would be. Upon picking up the dildo he realized that in order to “play” with the toy he would need it inside of him. He rationalized that he could just lie to Mother that he had played with it, but he knew he would not get away with it. Mother always knew and he knew this to be true.

  
Reluctantly resigned to his playtime, Ethan removed his briefs. He grabbed the bottle of lube that came in the red box with the sex toy and started to coat the dildo. “If I just insert it for a little while, Mother will be happy,” Ethan rationalized.

  
He slid onto his back and somewhat awkwardly tried pushing the toy into him. He eventually had to try and use two fingers to stretch out his hole. While he was fingering himself he realized it didn’t feel that bad.

  
After properly stretching his hole we tried to get the dildo into him again. This time he was less hesitant in the whole process. He pushed and the dildo made its way slowly into him. The idea of the length of the penis looking toy disappearing inside of his was actually turning him on. He wasn’t sure why this was. He reasoned it was because he had been randy all day and had pent up sexual energy that needed releasing.

  
He was able to get the entire length inside of him and felt somewhat proud about it. He pulled the dildo out and felt it rub up against something sensitive inside of him. A low growl came out of him as felt a wave a euphoria hit him. Without taking it completely out of him, Ethan reinserted the toy pushing it back into him. The wave hit him again as he did so and again when he pulled out.

  
He enjoyed the sensation the dildo gave as he continued to push in and out. He barely noticed the growls and moans that came out of him as he proceeded. He wondered how long he would need to play with this in order to appease Mother. This was obviously not nearly enough time to make Mother happy, he needed to play with it more.

  
Ethan started to push in and out faster and felt his exposed cock twitch from the sensations that spot gave him. His free arm masked his face as he arched his back from the blissful reactions his body was having. His moans became overly lustful. He closed his eyes and just focused on the stimulation the dildo was giving him.

  
The pleasure was driving him mad. He grabbed his hard dick and stroked it as he continued to fuck himself with the dildo. It didn’t take long for him to climax and shot jizz across his chest. The orgasm was intense and Ethan was left in a daze from the experience.

  
The dildo was still inside of him and he did not want to take it out yet, but did not was to admit that part.

  
“I don’t think I played with it enough to make Mother happy,” Ethan said to himself. “I was so horny from not touching myself all day that I did not get to play with the dildo enough. Need to make sure I played with it long enough.”

  
A crafty smiled appeared on Ethan’s face as his dick started to get hard again. He started to move the toy again this time bouncing onto his knees while thrusting his hips with every push and pull.

  
He saw his own reflection in one of the mirrors. The big beefy hunk that he saw looked rather gleeful playing with the dildo. He watched the length of the dildo disappear into him and then reappear from his muscled butt cheeks. He was so entrenched in watching himself stroking his dick and playing with the toy. It was turning him on so much. He was making himself so horny.

  
* * *

  
Ethan eventually made his way downstairs. He had fallen asleep after his play time and Mother had awoken him for dinner. The dildo was still nestled in between his cheeks when she woke him up.

  
“Oh look at my dashing sexed up boy,” Mother cooed as Ethan came into the kitchen. He only wore a bright blue boxer briefs with a red waistband and stitched lining. In white, the underwear spelled out in big bold letters “ADDICTED.”

  
Ethan smiled at Mother and sat down in front of a plate filled with mashed potatoes, biscuits, italian sausages and homemade mac and cheese. He didn’t realized how hungry he was until he started digging into the food.

  
Mother smiled as Ethan wolfed down the food. “Did you enjoy your new toy dear?” she asked.

  
“Oh yeah,” Ethan said with his mouth half full of mashed potatoes. “I had a lot of fun playing with the dildo. Thanks Mother!”

  
Mother laughed. “How many times did you play with it dear?”

  
“Three,” Ethan said staring at the big thick Italian sausage. For some reason he wanted to suck on it more than chew it. He soon followed up the question by explaining “I mean I got myself to cum three times while playing with it.”

  
“Oh you’re such a good horny boy,” Mother said. “And I made a special dessert to celebrate you moving in. And you have been so well behaved in following Mother’s Rules.” Mother brought a rather large cupcake to the table. The dessert looked bigger than his meal, which was heavy in proportions itself.

  
“Do you have a knife to split it?” Ethan asked.

  
“Oh no that’s yours dear,” Mother replied.

  
“I don’t think I can eat all that. Don’t want to lose my shape,” Ethan said with a laugh.

  
“Don’t worry dear, this Mother’s Special Recipe. Gaining weight isn’t the price you pay for eating Mother’s delicious treats. Now be a good boy a clean your plate.”

  
Ethan stared at the large cupcake. It was white cake with a swirl frosting of pink coloring and rainbow sprinkles on top. It looked overly decorated. It took both hands to pick it up because of its size, and he took a bite out of it. It tasted pretty good, if. He realized now that he had been hesitant in eating it, but wasn’t sure why.

  
“That’s right eat up,” Mother said as Ethan obeyed. “A good horny boy like you needs to keep his libido nice and strong. Mother’s job is to keep you full so you can keep having sex and making yourself look tempting to other. Eat up and clean you plate clean.”

  
Ethan found himself greedily eating the enormous dessert.

  
“You’ve been such a good boy. You accepted yourself as a sex object so much faster than I thought you would. You did such a wonderful job being lewd and unchaste at the school today. You’re such a naughty slutty boy. If you follow Mother’s Rules you’ll be a good little whore and not have to worry about anything else other than cocks and sex. You’re probably so horny none of this makes any sense. But that is okay dear, that’s why you’re here. You just follow those alluring desires and Mother will make sure you are a happy little whore.”

By the time Mother was done talking Ethan was licking the remaining crumbs from his plate. He couldn’t believe he had eaten the whole thing, yet still craved for more. He looked up at Mother smiling at him and he felt himself smile dumbly back.

  
“Now off to bed with you my horny little boy. I want you to watch some porn and jerk off at least twice before going to bed now,” Mother said.

  
“Yes, Mother,” Ethan said standing up. Until then he hadn’t notice how horny he was. His dick was tenting in his underwear at full mast. Man he was so horny. If Mother wasn’t here, he would have jerked himself off right there.

  
He made his way to his room with a big smile on his face. He didn’t know why, but he was just happy.

  
He remembered that Mother said he had to watch porn. He wasn’t sure why since he was randy without it. Ethan turned on his television. He looked around for a remote but didn’t see any. Upon turning on the television manually, the screen started up a movie. Ethan wasn’t sure where the DVD player was or if it was streaming a movie, but it looked to be a porn so that would make Mother happy.

  
Ethan impatiently jumped on the bed and pulled out his dick from his tight briefs. He hadn’t needed to wait for the porn to start stroking his already hard dick.

  
The porn wasn’t what Ethan had expected it to be. It was mostly just a bunch of guys at a pool party in skimpy swimsuits. All of them were in good shape, but there were not girls in the film. Further there was no sex. It was just a bunch of guys splashing each other, pushing each other into the pool and acting goofy.

  
Ethan knew Mother would be mad at him if he wasn’t watching porn, but he didn’t want to get up, since he was already engrossed with his jerking off. He continued watching though. The guys looked like they were having fun and Ethan liked a lot of their colorful revealing swimwear.

  
Eventually some of the guys started to rid themselves of the swimsuits and show decent sized hard-ons. The guys started to kiss and give blow jobs. Ethan then realized this was a gay porn. Why was he watching gay porn?

  
The question didn’t last long since Ethan continued to watch the film while jerking himself off. The guys in the film looked like they were still having a ton of fun. More so now that they were having sex. People not engaged in fellatio and/or kissing were cheering on the others. Everyone was laughing and focusing on the guys having sex with each other.

  
Ethan loved how the camera and everyone focused on the guys giving head. Everyone was leering at them or giving them catcalls. The guys themselves were having a blast smiling and moaning with a big cocks in their mouths.  
His own cock couldn’t take anymore and shot a good amount of cum on Ethan’s chest.

  
Ethan tried to comprehend that he had gotten off to gay porn. He knew that he should be disgusted or freaked out, but it didn’t seem to matter to him. He also knew he had imagined himself sucking dick with everyone watching him which had brought him to climax. Curious about this Ethan thought maybe he would watch some regular porn to make sure he could get off on that still.

  
He was about to go mess with the television when the movie showed a bunch of cum shots. The porn showed a guys with cum being shot all over his face. The guy was smiling victoriously while the white liquid dripped down his face. “Fuck that’s hot,” Ethan found himself saying forgetting about why he wanted to stop watching the porn.

  
The porn started showing guys fucking eachother. All those guys, both the tops and the bottoms, looked like they were really having fun now. Seeing a couple shots of a dick going in and out of a guy’s hole made Ethan think of his dildo. He quickly reach over for his toy and lube as he continued to watch the porn. Between the porn and the dildo it didn’t take long for Ethan to climax again.

  
Ethan had lost count how many time he had cummed today. It seemed like more than usual. But he was such a horny boy. He smiled at that thought as he gave a few more thrusts with the dildo before passing out onto his pillow.

  
* * *

  
“Ethan dear it is time to wakey wakey,” Mother said nudging the nude young man.

  
Ethan awoke and smiled at Mother feeling very happy. Crusted cum covered him and dildo was still inside of his hole. His morning wood also was present. The television was now showing some underwear commercial where the guys were dancing and kissing.

  
“Time to get yourself ready for school, dear. I’ll have breakfast ready soon,” Mother said leaving the room.

  
Ethan had to admit he was living the good life. He got himself up pulled the dildo out of him. He made his way to the shower and soon felt the warm water hit him. As he was lathering himself up he noticed that his muscles seemed even more pronounced, like he had just finished a workout. Even his ass seemed firmer and bigger. Ethan made sure his hole was clean of lube from his recently uses. He seemed to be making a lot of effort to make sure it was clean as he put in a second sudsy finger.

  
When he was sure it was cleaned be reached and grabbed what he thought was shampoo, but grabbed something else instead. It was a dildo, but it wasn’t his red one. This one was slightly thicker and was flesh toned.

  
Ethan smiled to himself and wasted no time inserting the toy into him. His mind flashed to images of the porn he saw last night and he imagined himself as one of the guys getting fucked. All the other guys crowded around him, cheering him on. Everyone seeing how horny and slutty he was. That was how he wanted people to see him. He smiled to himself upon that realization and climaxed.

  
* * *

  
“How’s my horny boy today?” Mother asked as Ethan came down for breakfast.

  
“I’m great!” Ethan said honestly. He was in a jock strap with red and white stripes along the elastic bands. He also wore a pair of socks with red and white stripes to match. He sat down to a plate of bacon, hash browns and belgium waffles with chocolate sauce, whip cream and sprinkles.

  
“Mother I have a question for you,” Ethan said as he took a bite of bacon. “Does the television in my room only play gay porn?”

  
“Of course dear, I wouldn’t play the nightly news if that is what you’re worried about,” Mother said.

  
“What about regular porn. You know with girls in it. Does it play that?” Ethan asked cutting into the overly sweet waffle.

  
“Don’t be silly dear. Why would you want to watch that? Don’t you like watching boys sucking cocks and fucking each other’s boy pussies. That sounds much more fun than that other stuff. A good boy like you should only be watching rousing gay porn”

  
Ethan agreed with her as his dick started to get hard think about it. Mother had placed another serving of waffles infront of him, this time with ice cream and caramel and mounds of whip cream He licked his lips of some of the whip cream as he continued to eat.

  
“A silly little fag like you enjoys watching men service each other and do naughty things. Don’t you imagine yourself doing those naughty things. I bet you’re craving to suck a big cock after watching that porn last night. You need to watch more porn so you know what other men find sexy. That way you can make yourself sexier for them. You do want to be a good sex object, right dear?”

  
“Yeah,” Ethan said.

  
“And don’t you enjoy watching boys having fun and playing with eachother?” Mother asked.  
“Oh yeah,” Ethan mumbled with his mouth full. His dick was now tenting in his jock.  
“And you just can’t help yourself imagining yourself playing with cock and being treated like a slut. A good boy like you wants to experience that, isn’t that right?”  
“Yeah,” Ethan agreed.  
“Oh good,” Mother said. “Now you need to bring home a friend today. I’m sure you’ll attract someone who causes lots of problems. When you do, bring him home to Mother.”  
“Okay,” Ethan mumble thinking about how empty his mouth was as he finished his meal.  
* * *  
Mother was excited to see her new boy walking to the door with a young man with him. She could tell just from looking at him that he was a naughty boy, like Ethan was before living with her. Such boys would be drawn to Ethan like a moth to a flame. She smiled to herself as she opened the door.  
“Welcome home boys, have a cookie,” she said and held out of tray of fresh baked cookies before either could respond.  
“Thanks,” Ethan said taking a cookie and biting into it. He had worn a green compression workout shirt that showed off his chest muscles nicely. His black and white running shorts did not cover much and allowed his to show off his toned muscular legs.  
“Um thanks,” said the nameless boy hesitantly taking a cookie.  
“Mother this is Leroy. He is in one of my classes and we’re going to go study together.”  
“Nice to meet you Leroy would you like another cookie,” Mother said pushing the tray so he really wouldn’t be able to say no.  
“Sure,” Leroy said feeling obliged to finish his first one. “Thanks.”  
“Oh eat as much as you can dear,” Mother said. “I heard an awful story about your school and that some girls were victims of some date rape drugs. Do you know any of the stories Leroy?” she said with a knowing smile.  
“Er, um no,” Leroy said while chewing on his third cookie. He had to admit they were addicting.  
Mother gave an overly cheerful giggle. She then turned her attention to Ethan. “Dear what did I tell you about obeying the rules.”  
“Right Mother,” said Ethan finishing his cookie and then removed his shirt. The elastic shirt came off with a little difficulty.  
Mother smiled and turned back to Leroy. The glamor on Ethan would make him an easy prey.  
“Now Leroy, there is no reason to find anything here unusual. I think you should follow Ethan’s behaviors while you’re here. The more you follow Ethan’s example, the more fun you will have. You’ll find out some wonderful new things about yourself.”  
“Of course,” Leroy said. He started to remove his own clothes to follow Ethan’s example. He was left in a pair of loose boxers.  
“Oh what boring underwear,” Mother said to the now self-conscious Leroy. “Young attractive boys should wear sexy underwear. Maybe Ethan will share some of his with you.”  
“Sure,” Ethan said. “Let’s go upstairs to my room to study. I’ll show you my underwear collection while we’re there.”  
“Wonderful, you’re such a good boy Ethan. Now go upstairs and play.” Mother said.  
“And be a good boy and share your toys dear.”  
The two made their way upstairs. “Have fun studying boys,” Mother said as she gazed upon the abandoned clothing and backpacks.  
* * *  
Leroy looked at himself in the mirror with the new pair of trunks briefs Ethan had given him. The design had a Hawaiian floral print in red and pink and clung tightly to his defined torso. He had to admit he did look sexier in this even if their briefs were a little girly in their coloring.  
“Are you sure I look sexy in these?” Leroy asked.  
“Very sexy,” Ethan responded while leering at his new friend. He was leaned back on his bed eyeing Leroy pose in the mirror.  
“I don’t know I feel kind of girly in them. Like those guys in this flick. They seem kind of like sissies,” Leroy said while pointing to the porn showing some twinks dressed in similar underwear as his own.  
“I don’t know,” said Ethan, “They look like they are having fun. You like having fun don’t you?”  
“Well yeah, but they look like they are having a little too much fun. Especially fun touching each other,” responded Leroy.  
Ethan jumped off his bed and walked toward his friend. “There is no such thing as too much fun and there is nothing wrong in touching each other.”  
Ethan reached out and started to tickle his friend. Leroy started to laugh as the fingers explored his exposed body. He cried out for Ethan to stop but Ethan didn’t even slow down. In retaliation he started to tickle his friend back. He had to admit he was enjoying tickling his friend muscular body. He also found himself enjoying Ethan’s touch of his bare body.  
Leroy noticed his laugh becoming more high pitched and girlish. He was starting to sound like the guys in Ethan’s film. But they did look like they were having fun and seemed very happy. They were having so much fun. They acted overly feminine, giggled a lot and were constantly flirting with each other. Yet they had a big dumb smile on their faces like they were having the time of their lives. Leroy felt a blanket of pleasure wash over him. Leroy started to giggle and found it came out much more naturally than forcing a manly laugh. Maybe it was more fun to act that way.  
“Oh my gawd Ethan. You are so big and strong,” Leroy giggled as he caressed his friend’s arm and chest. He was finding it fun to touch his friend as Ethan had said.  
You think so?” Ethan said with a smile.  
“Oh yeah! You are so much more butch and manlier than me. I could just worship those muscles all day,” Leroy found himself saying. He wasn’t sure why but he liked degrading himself to the other man. He giggled again out of nervousness and his hands glided over Ethan’s body. He sure hoped Ethan would not see the erection forming in his tight underwear. Leroy looked at his and Ethan’s reflection in the mirror. He saw he had a big dumb smile just like the boys in the porn. Leroy thought his body looked somewhat different. He looked so small and skinny next to Ethan. He could also see his dick clearly tenting in his briefs. It seemed so silly trying to hide it. He giggled to himself realizing it was better for Ethan to know he was horny. He shifted his body so the hard dick pressed up against Ethan’s muscles leg. Leroy found himself giggling with a wide smile as Ethan gave him a knowing look.  
Ethan eventually led them to his huge bed so they could lay and watch the film. Leroy nestled on top of his friend so he could keep touching him.  
“Don’t those two look like they are having fun?” Ethan said pointing to two guys making out.  
“Yeah,” Leroy giggled feeling envious of the two boys. They were making high pitch and effeminate moans letting each other know how much they were enjoying the kissing and touching. Would it be more fun to kiss a guy than a girl he wondered? Ethan seemed to want to find out as he was leaning his face closer to his face.  
Leroy now knew for a fact it was much more fun to kiss guys. He started to moan and his dick became ram hard. His hands still explored the muscled body of his friend. Ethan eventually grabbed one of his hands and drew it to his own hard cock. Leroy started to grope his friend’s erection.  
Ethan eventually stopped the kiss and moved his lips to Leroy’s neck. Leroy screamed out in pleasure making sure to sound submissive. It was much more fun to be submissive he realized. Leroy basked in the pleasure he was feeling as he continued to attempt to play with Ethan’s cock. He was getting annoyed with all the clothing Ethan was wearing. He wanted that jock strap to come off so he could get his hands on it. He pulled at the elastic band pulling it down. Leroy moaned as his hands grabbed the cock without any barriers.  
Leroy looked over Ethan’s shoulder and saw that the porn was still showing the two boys. He saw that the two boys were now completely nude and one was sucking the other’s dick. He wondered if it would be fun to suck cock. He never thought he would ever have that thought. The thought wouldn’t leave his head either. He kept staring at the video only taking his eyes off to look at Ethan’s cock. He really wanted to know how much fun it was to suck cock, but would Ethan think him gay for doing so?  
In the end, Ethan didn’t give him a choice in the matter though. The more muscular man grabbed the back of Leroy’s head and brought it down towards his cock. Leroy gulped and found himself getting excited as he came eye level with the large cock. He wasted no time in engulfing it. He could hear whimpers of pleasure coming from the television of the boys enjoying giving head and Leroy found himself copying their behaviors. The twinks sounded like they were enjoying themselves but also made themselves sound girly and passive. Leroy focused on making himself sound just as meek and submissive.  
“That’s right you like sucking cock don’t you,” Ethan said as he ran his fingers in Leroy’s hair. “You sound like you really crave stuffing your mouth with dick.”  
The thought of craving cocks excited Leroy. The sensation of his lips around the hot stick could easily become addicting.  
“You sound more eager than those guys in the porn,” Ethan said. “You must really like it.”  
Leroy just moaned louder to affirm the statement.  
“Nothing beats stuffing your face with cock. You’re probably a slut for tasty cocks. A big old sissy cocksucker.”  
Yes. Yes. YES! Thought Leroy as he gave a high pitched moan. It was so nice to have a friend understand him; especially one with such a big tasty cock.  
“Going to cum,” said Ethan. “Drink it up like a good little greedy cocksucker.”  
And Leroy did. He never knew cum could be so tasty. He felt so proud of himself for getting the other man to shoot his load. He giggled in delight as he licked some of the cum on his lips.  
After he sucked and licked all the juices the two made out. Leroy wasn’t sure when he had ditched his own briefs but the two rolled in the bed in the nude.  
Eventually Ethan broke the kiss stating, “My turn.” He went down Leroy taking it all it in one go. Leroy had to admit Ethan had some very good skill as a cocksucker. They would have to share tricks and techniques on best ways for servicing dicks. He was so glad they made friends today. Leroy was so turned on it did not take long for him to climax with a very loud scream.  
The two continued to play with each other until Leroy had to go home. The two made out by the front door, Ethan in his jock and Leroy in his new boxer briefs.  
“Did your study session go well?” Mother asked carrying a tray with more cookies.  
“Oh yeah,” Leroy said as he grabbed some of the cookies. “I learned a lot.” He licked his lips looking at Ethan groin.  
“Well you should come over again dear. I’m sure there is more that you can learn.” Mother said with a laugh. In response Leroy looked over Ethan’s muscled body and giggled thinking he could learn a lot more from visiting Ethan. His eyes lowered down to Ethan’s package and he definitely knew he could learn a lot from that.  
Leroy found his clothing folded neatly by the door and started to put them on, but the clothing seemed so big and baggy. The pants were especially big and the belt wouldn’t even keep them up. He was confused why his clothing had gotten so big.  
“Oh my, your clothing doesn’t seem to fit you dearie. You wait right here and Mother will find something for you to wear,” said mother. She had left the tray of cookies so Ethan and Leroy ate those while they waited. Mother eventually comes in with the new clothing. “Here sweaty there should fit you much better.”  
Leroy put on the low rise skinny jeans and the tight tank top. The jeans were so tight that Leroy had no fear of them falling off anymore, even without a belt. The tank was pink with a silhouette of a rooster and a lollipop embroiled on it.  
“Oh you look so well dressed and good-looking,” Mother said emphatically. “This looks much more your style. Now you should make sure the rest of your clothing fits you properly dear. If it doesn’t then throw them out and buy some new items. Oh and take this honey. I made you a box of cookies and some clean underwear.”  
Leroy looked in the large bag. Mother must of felt bad he had such boring underwear and packed a lot of fun colorful ones inside.  
“You are the best Mother,” Leroy said with a giggle. He kissed Ethan for another minute and then started to make his way home.  
* * *  
Later that evening Ethan and Mother were sitting at the dinner table. Ethan was digging into a plate of homemade Mac and cheese, fried chicken and butter biscuits.  
“You were such a good boy to bring over a friend to play with. I’m so proud of you,” Mother said.  
“Thanks Mother,” Ethan said while biting into biscuit. “We had a lot of fun. I was thinking of inviting Leroy over tomorrow and play again.” Ethan thought about the taste of dick and cum. He could definitely go for more of that.”  
“Oh no dear you mustn’t do that,” Mother said as she got up and brought a large piece of chocolate cake for Ethan.  
“Huh? Why not?” Ethan asked looking hungrily at the cake.  
“Because you can not spend all your time with one boy. No boy of mine is going to be monogamous. You need to sleep with many boys Ethan. You do want to be a big slut don’t you dear?”  
“Oh yeah!” said Ethan as he dug into the desert.  
“Then you need to bring over other naughty boys to play with. One of Mother’s Rules are that you can not sleep with the same person until you sleep with ten other men. You understand dear?”  
“Yes Mother,” Ethan chimed with a smile.  
“That is my good little slut. Now finish your desert. When you are done I want you to go upstairs and jerk off while thinking about how much of a silly slut you’re becoming. Also lick up any of the cum you spill.”

  
“Yes Mother,” Ethan said. His mind was already thinking about being a slut and his dick was starting to tent. He had to finish his cake quickly so he could eat some of his tasty cum.

  
* * *  
The next day Ethan came home with a Latino boy named Xavier. He was muscled like Ethan and his body was covered in tattoos. He was in a wife beater and pair of jeans. His head was shaven clean of hair leaving only trace amount of stubble.

  
“It is so nice to meet you Xavier. Please take a blondie,” Mother said not really giving him the option to refuse.

“Sure ma’am,” as he grabbed it and took a bite.

  
“I heard an awful rumor that drugs are being sold on your campus,” mother said in disbelief.

  
“And that some minors are even being sold to.”

  
“Oh? How many people are talking about it?” Xavier asked finishing his blondie.  
“Take another one dear. They are fresh out of the oven and they are the best when they are warm and gooey.” Once he took another she answered his question. “There were quite of few people talking about it.”  
“Do the cops know who is doing it?” Xavier asked grabbing for his third helping.  
“Oh I don’t think the police are aware,” Mother said noting the relieved look in Xavier’s face.  
“Ethan,” she started.  
“Right, right my clothes,” Ethan responded peeling off his camouflage tank top.  
“Now Xavier, I have some rules in my house and one of them is that young men can only wear underwear in the house.”  
“Oh right,” as he started taking off his cloths like this was the most natural thing in the world. Once all the clothing as discarded Xavier stood in a pair of white briefs as he took another blondie. Ethan was in a pair of purple jock briefs that seemed to display his bulge more.  
“Now you boys go and have fun. Xavier you should have Ethan show you his toys. I’m sure you’ll enjoy those. You’ll find yourself so curious about things that you will just have no choice but to try them out. You will just not find yourself unable to resist. I’m sure you’ll find many new things to your liking,” Mother said.  
The two guys made their way upstairs. Xavier couldn’t help noticing the exposure of Ethan’s ass. “Dude why is there a hole in your briefs?”  
“Huh? Oh that is just my jock briefs. “They are designed that way” Ethan said as he checkout the said hole.  
“Why?” Xavier replied.  
“I don’t know. It is just better to keep my ass exposed. It’s just better that way.”  
“Better how exactly?” Xavier asked as they entered the room.  
“I don’t know it just is. Why don’t you try it?” Ethan took out a pair of blue jock briefs with a white lining and waistband. The waistline had some branding on it. Xavier couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he had to wear the underwear but thought he would give it a try.  
After putting them on he looked at himself in the mirror. The color did look good against his skin tone. He noticed his bulge seemed to be more prominent and you could see the outline of his thick cock through the stretchy mesh material. He looked at his ass which seemed to pop out of the briefs.  
“See it is much better, don’t you think?” Ethan said.  
“Huh? I guess you are right. It is much better.” Xavier smiled at his reflection. He didn’t know why they were better but he like wearing them. They seemed so much better than his normal briefs. He’d have to purchase some for himself the next time he went shopping. Maybe he should ask Ethan where he got his.  
“Here let me show you my toys now,” Ethan said pulling open another drawer.  
Xavier looked in the drawer to see multiple penis shaped objects of varying size and color.  
“Man why do you have so many of them?”  
“I don’t know they just keep appearing when Mother is happy with me.”  
“Geesh with the number you have you must me some serious mama’s boy.” Xavier stated.  
Ethan felt very proud of himself from that statement. “Thanks.”  
“Don’t tell me you use these” Xavier said picking one us for closer inspection.  
“Of course I use them. That is what they are for.”  
“But…but why?” Xavier asked looking at the thing at eye level.  
“Cause it feels good, duh,” Ethan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“What do you mean? What does it feel like?” Xavier asked.  
“Um I don’t think I can describe it right. It wouldn’t do it justice. You should just try it out to find out. You do seem curious about it,” Ethan stated.  
There was a moment of silence. Xavier thought about it. He knew he should have been disgusted or at least hesitant to the idea, but he wasn’t. The idea seemed appealing if anything. “Alright I will.”  
Ethan brought out some lube and showed Xavier how to apply it. His friend even offered to help him prepare himself by stretching out his hole by using his fingers. Xavier had to admit that the opening in his briefs made it easier for Ethan to stick his fingers inside of him. And having his friend finger his hole didn’t feel weird at all; it felt so normal if not intimate. He even found he liked the attention Ethan was giving his hole.  
Xavier moaned to let his friend know that he liked it. Ethan put a second lubed finger inside and made sure he was ready for the toy.  
“You got a very nice ass,” Ethan said. “It is so big, smooth and hairless.”  
Xavier wasn’t sure why his ass would be hairless, but he didn’t seem curious about that fact. Which was odd since he had been asking a lot of weird questions today.  
“Here,” Ethan said handing him a crystal blue dildo. “You think you’re ready to put this in you?”  
“Oh Yeah,” Xavier said without any trepidation. In fact he was surprised how excited he was to put it in him. He quickly jumped and Ethan’s bed landing on all fours. He twisted himself so he could aim the toy into his ass. He started to feel impatient about getting it inside of him.  
Thanks to Ethan’s prepping he didn’t seem to have many issues getting it inside of him nor did it hurt. Xavier slowly pushed the toy inside of him. He loved the filled feeling that the dildo gave him. He never really knew how empty he felt until he had that spaced stuffed. He got the entire length inside of him and felt amazingly proud.  
“Wow that is incredible,” Xavier said basking in the glow of the stuffed feeling.  
“You should try pulling it,” Ethan said.  
“Pull it out?” Xavier asked. “But I thought it was supposed to just go in me.”  
Ethan laughed at his naive friend. He had a lot to learn. “Just do it. Trust me on this.”  
Xavier did but did it slowly so he could linger with the feeling of having his hole occupied. As he did he felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure his him. The dildo rubbed up against his prostate. “Oh Man!” Xavier moaned. “That is intense.”  
Mother’s toys seemed to have a way to make the feeling more intense the more one played with it. Ethan had learned this for first-hand experience.  
Not wanting the experience to end, Xavier pushed the toy back in him and repeated the process. He started to get in the full swing of things as he started to move the toy faster and faster into his hole.  
Ethan seeing this felt a little left out. He went over to his drawer and pulled out a toy for himself. It was his first red one and quickly plopped next to his friend and joined the fun by fucking himself. He lifted his own legs into the air to gain better access to his own hole.  
“Doesn’t it feel good?” Ethan asked his friend already knowing the answer.  
The muscled Latino just moaned in response unable to speak from the overwhelming self-gratification he was receiving. “Oh yeah,” he finally panted. “So good. My ass was literally made of this.”  
“You understand now,” moaned Ethan as he was getting into his own session. “Our asses were made to be stuffed. Now that you know you’ll be craving to get your ass stuffed all the time.”  
“Really?” Xavier asked somewhat hesitantly. Something felt weird about that idea.  
Ethan looked at him confused. “Could you imagine your life without ever stuffing your ass again?”  
“Fuck NO!” Xavier screamed with a heavy pant. “I need this. I don’t want this to stop. I have to have my ass filled. I couldn’t imagine my life without this. You’re right I’m going to crave this.”  
“Know how to make it even better?” Ethan asked with a sly smile.  
“Better? How?” Xavier asked in disbelief.  
“Imagine it is a real cock fucking your ass,” Ethan stated as his own eyes rolled back into his head as he quickened his own pace.  
Xavier tried not to think about a real cock enter his hole but the more he tried the harder it was to resist. Soon he had an image of a guy fucking is wanton ass. His dick hardened as stiff as steel in his jock briefs at the thought. “Fuck!” he screamed. He hated to admit it but the thought did make it more intense. The more the image lingered in his mind the more he yearned for it. “I need a cock in my ass so bad.” He grunted. His mind made the realization that his ass was made to be stuffed, not by dildos, bit for cocks. It was like a spiritual awakening where everything made sense now and he could see the Truth.  
“Now imagine yourself being a whore for cock,” Ethan commanded.  
“Oh yeah!” Xavier moaned not even resisting the thought. He needed cock so badly. His ass was designed for cock. Cock needed to be inside of him.  
“Being a cock whore, you crave to serve cock any way you can.” Ethan said. Xavier’s eye made their way to eye Ethan’s hard cock. He licked his lips. He needed it so badly.  
“I want your cock so badly,” he admitted, “But I don’t want to stop fucking myself.”  
Ethan smiled at Xavier like he said the most adorable thing in the world. He got up off the bed, keeping the toy in him and grabbed another one from his drawer. This one had a suction cup and he lined it up on the foot of his bed.  
“How about this,” Ethan said bringing his face close to Xavier’s. “You bounce your big ass on this new toy while you service my cock with your mouth. Doesn’t that sound hot for a cock whore? You get to fill two holes at once and show how much you desire cock.”  
Xavier looked driven mad with lust staring intently I to Ethan’s eyes. “Yeah, that sounds so good,” he admitted breathlessly before kissing Ethan.  
Ethan continued the kiss while leading the muscle stud to his new location. In no time Xavier ditched the blue fuck toy and mounted the new one. He quickly started to mouth Ethan’s cock through the jock briefs. A feeling of purpose swept over him as he did. It was like he had finally found his reason for life and what he was called to do.  
“Yeah that’s right, bounce on that cock you slut. You try to look like a big strong thug. But you are nothing more than a big muscle-bound power bottom that craves men to use him.”  
Xavier gave a primal growl as he continued to mouth the cock. Ethan’s description was how he wanted people to see him. His true nature. He kept thinking to himself how much he needed cock. Ethan fingers push his head back away from his crotch and pushed down his underwear. Xavier looked at the revealed hard on and licked his lips and quickly went down on the cock.  
“Look at yourself in the mirror over there Xavier. Don’t you make a hot little cock whore. Bouncing away on that dildo while servicing my cock. You look like you are having the best high in your life. Can you think of anything better than submitting to cock and servicing cock?”  
“No,” Xavier said in a dazed voice. What the hell could be better than this? He saw himself in the mirror sucking the cock. He had a strong vision in his head of himself looking like a cock whore, but seeing it become a reality drew him over the edge. He watched himself as he bounced faster on the dildo and pulled his head off of Ethan’s lap as he screamed out. His jizz dripped out of the thin material of his briefs.  
“See, you didn’t even need to touch yourself to bring yourself to climax. Wasn’t that fun?” Ethan asked stroking his friend’s face.  
Xavier wore a wide proud smile and said “Oh yeah. That was so fucking hot.” He pushed himself off the dildo and pushed himself into a kiss with Ethan. They leaned back into Ethan’s bed having Xavier lie on top of him as they made out. Ethan pushed down the Latino man’s wet underwear so they were both in the nude kissing. He liked Xavier; he was fun.  
Xavier started to prove his new friend’s assumption. He lifted himself so he knelt over Ethan with his ass hovering by Ethan’s torso. He broke the kiss as he looked into Ethan’s eyes.  
“God I feel so fucking empty. I need you to fuck me. I need your big cock inside me.” Xavier ground his ass into Ethan’s hard cock.  
Ethan smiled and thrusted his hips up and down. His hard cock rubbed between the two thick muscled butt cheeks. “You sure you want this cock inside you?” Ethan ask playfully.  
Xavier moaned. “I said I NEED it in me. Want is too soft of a word. My ass was meant to be fucked and used by cock.”  
“So are you saying is that you, with all your big muscles are nothing more than a bottom bitch,” Ethan said.  
“Yeah, that’s right I’m a bitch. I’m a bitch in fucking heat,” Xavier said matching Ethan’s thrusts against his ass. “You know you want to fuck this big beefy ass.” Xavier stroked the hard cock behind him pressing it closer to his hole.  
Ethan reached over to his night stand and pulled out a rubber and some more lube. He had to stretch since with Xavier’s weight pinning him down, he wasn’t going very far. He prepped up while continually coaxing his new friend.  
“Look at those muscles. You work out and train your body so you look desirable for men don’t you? That’s what motivates you. You want men to lust after you so they will fuck that big beefy ass.”  
“Fuck yeah!” Xavier said. “I need to look good for men. You know how turned on guys get to dominate a big guy like me. Everything I do is to get more cock in me.”  
“You mean like this?” Ethan said as he aimed his dick into Xavier’s thoroughly stretched hole. His dick slide into the Latino man’s hole. Xavier’s eyes rolled back into his head as he continued to bounce on top of Ethan.  
“Yeah, that’s what I need,” he moaned as he rode the cock. “Real cock is SO much better.”  
“Why is it better?” Ethan asked, teasing his friend for his inquisitive state earlier.  
“It just is,” Xavier said with Ethan chuckling remembering his own answers earlier. Xavier decided to elaborate more though, “How can I be a bottom bitch without cock? A fake dick is not the same. I need the real thing. I need to submit to real men who know how to play rough. If I don’t get a real cock up me as often as I can then I’m living up to my potential.”  
“You make it sound like dick is your entire reason for existence,” Ethan said but more about of mutual esteem. That was a lifestyle he could live by.  
“Hell yeah! And it is so worth it,” Xavier said grinding his ass into Ethan. His own cock had become hard again and flopped against his abs.  
“You probably have to present yourself and dress up the right way to make sure everyone knows you a bottom bitch. You don’t want anyone thinking you’re a top.”  
“Damn right. I want men staring at my ass and slamming me against a wall.”  
The two had eventually switched positions so Xavier laid of the bed with his legs in the air as Ethan pounded his ass. Ethan had even brought out another flesh colored dildo for Xavier to stuff his mouth with.  
Xavier tried to stroke his own dick which was leaking profusely. Ethan told him he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. “You got off earlier without stroking yourself. You’re going to do it again to show how much of a cock bitch you are.”  
Xavier moaned rowdily from Ethan’s command. He had a big smile and a look of determination on his face. “Yeah fuck my cunt! Make me lose my load. Prove to everyone I’m a big bottom!”  
Ethan started to be more forceful with his fuck which only made Xavier louder. “Yeah, need that so bad,” he moaned repeatedly. It didn’t take long for Xavier to burst his second load. He screamed out so the whole house could hear him getting off. Cum shot across his chest and oozed over his muscled abs.  
“Yeah,” Xavier said as he smeared the cum into his skin.  
Ethan took his cock out of Xavier and started to stroke himself. It didn’t take too much thought on where he was aiming at.  
“Yeah shoot your load at me. I want to be covered is cock juice,” Xavier said still keeping his legs in the air. Ethan shot his load and Xavier stuck out his tongue to try and catch some of it. Some of the cum did land of Xavier’s face who seemed very pleased by this. Ethan smiled at him and made out with the man. The mixture of their cum smeared between the two.  
After some time Xavier had to leave. Xavier and Ethan went down stairs. Ethan was back in American flag briefs and gave Xavier a pink pair of the jock briefs. Xavier had said he never wanted underwear to cover his bottom again.  
When they entered the front room, Xavier attempted to get clothes back on he was having some difficulty. His ass wouldn’t even fit into the jeans. “Damn, it wasn’t this hard to get them on this morning,” Xavier said struggling.  
Mother giggled as she came in the front room with a tray of fresh custard tarts. Xavier’s jeans ripped as he tried to get them on while Mother offered the food. Xavier threw his jeans to the floor and took a tart from Mother. “My ass is too damn big for those pants,” he said as he ate the treat. “Fucking annoying pants.”  
“Oh you just let Mother handle this,” Mother said. “You boys finish off that tray while I go get a few things.”  
The two boys ate the food. Ethan noticed that Xavier curved his back while he stood so his ass was more prominent. Mother eventually came back with a bag.  
“Mother knows how hard it is for big muscle boys to find nice clothing. Ethan here had such thick leg muscles that he doesn’t fit into most jeans. And I don’t want my boy going out in baggy clothing. Here try this on dear,” Mother said handing a new pair of jeans to Xavier.  
He put them on. The clung to his leg like spandex, but they fit. He looked at his ass, noticing a slit across his ass crack and said, “Shit I must have ripped these pants too.”  
“Oh no dear, they just need to be zipped up. These jeans make it easier for you to get to your bottom. Ethan be a dear and zipper your friend up,” Mother said.  
Ethan did so but not before giving a few licks to his friends exposed ass. Xavier was really liking his new jeans. Mother then gave him a new shirt. Nothing was wrong with his old shirt but Mother insisted this suited him more.  
Xavier put in on. It was a neon green muscle tank that left a good portion of his chest and sides exposed. He looked himself over in a mirror and smiled to himself when he saw in big black letters “BOTTOM BOY.”  
“Fuck Yeah,” said Xavier. He’d need to buy more clothing like this very soon. He was also thinking about purchases of shorts and knee socks that matched. Mother had suggested a pair of leather chaps which Xavier got excited thinking about.  
“And what is that dear?” Mother asked pointing to something Xavier was holding.  
Xavier showed her the crystal blue dildo that he had played with.  
“He had a lot of fun with it so I’m letting him take it home,” Ethan explained.  
“Oh such a good boy,” Mother said pinching Ethan’s cheeks. “Are you sure you don’t want a bag to carry that home dearie?”  
“Nah it seems hotter to just carry it out in the open,” Xavier said. “Though it is going to be hard as hell not to play with it until I get home. See ya, Ethan. We need to play again soon,” Xavier said before giving Ethan one last make out session and sauntered home.  
* * *  
At dinner Ethan ate a large double burger that seemed to be lathered in cheese, bacon and Mother’s secret sauce. He also had a full plate of chili cheese fries and another plate of fried cheese sticks.  
“You look a little sad dear,” Mother said even though Ethan looked happy as a clam devouring the large meal. “Didn’t you have fun with your friend today?”  
“Yeah, Xavier was a lot of fun, but…” he trailed off. “I think he is a better cock whore than me.”  
“Aw Ethan why would you ever say that?” Mother said with a sweet concerned tone.  
“Everything about him screams have sex with me. And he texted me after he left. Apparently the toy I gave him wasn’t enough so he went to some leather bar and he got fucked in the bathroom and now is with some other guy with a pierced cock. He sent of picture of the guy’s cock.” Ethan showed Mother the picture Xavier had sent him.  
“Oh honey, you only been here four days. You’ve become such a good cock whore in that time,” Mother said trying to cheer up her son.  
“But I haven’t even been fucked yet,” Ethan whined. “How can I be a cock whore if all I had were dildos in my ass?”  
“You mean your boy pussy dear,” Mother corrected him.  
“Right my boy pussy,” Ethan corrected himself while noticing how empty his boy pussy felt. “But the point is I need someone to fuck my boy pussy. I want to be a real cock whore.”  
“Oh dear that takes time. You have to be patient,” Mother said in a soothing voice. “How about I fix my good little slut an ice cream Sunday. Then you get some sleep and tomorrow find someone naughty to bring over. Then you have him fuck your boy pussy and then be a full fledge cock whore. How does that sound?”  
“Does it have to be that long?” Ethan pouted.  
“Patience dear,” Mother said putting a large bowl of ice cream in front of him. “Just know that Mother is very proud of you.”  
* * *  
The next day Ethan came home with a new boy. Well that was how Mother referred to him, but the boy looked to be in his 30’s. He was a muscular black man with a shaved head. Mother wondered if Ethan was starting to get a type. This “boy” did not go for the thug look though. He was dressed in a neat white button down shirt which included a tie and a pair of grey slacks. He also wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses.  
“Oh I do love it when Ethan brings home a new friend,” Mother said with a big smile holding a tray of treats. “Here you go try some of my homemade cream puffs. I’ve won a blue ribbons for these sweeties,” Mother said with a bit of pride.  
“Well actually,” said the tall man as he took a bite into the cream puffs, “I’m not necessarily Ethan’s friends. I’m one of his professors. I came because…because,” he seemed to be having trouble thinking as he took bite of another treat Mother offered. “Why did I come again?” he asked looking baffled at Ethan.  
Ethan had worn a muscle tee that to school that day. The tee was so loose had such a plunging neckline and exposed sides that it did little to actually cover the body. It looked like it had a design on it, but you could not tell since one would be distracted by Ethan’s upper torso and glimpses of his exposed abs. His exposed flesh and flawless muscles could easily be seen. He had worn a pair of tight green short, but kept the waistline low so the lining of his underwear would show the word “PUMP!”  
“You said you would help me with some of my problems,” Ethan said with a sly grin and a wink. “I wasn’t getting everything I needed in class. You said you’d help me with a nice long…hard…cramming session.” Ethan gave a not- so-innocent look as he stretched his arms up into air and slightly posed, showing off more of his muscled body.  
The professor seemed to be transfixed on Ethan’s body with his mouth hanging open. He knew something didn’t seem right, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He seemed more distracted today.  
Ethan walked over and wrapped his arms around the taller man as he plopped another puff into the man’s gaping jaw. The man stared back at Ethan’s intense stare and could not seem to sway his eyes. He realized that the boy’s face was way too close to his own.  
“You’ll help me out, won’t you Professor Bailey?” Ethan said. He was so close that the professor could feel the young man’s breathe.  
“Sure, I’ll help,” the professor whispered hoarsely.  
“It is so nice to see a nice man like you help Ethan out with his needs. Ethan is such a needy boy,” Mother said.  
“That’s right I’m very needy,” Ethan said as he guided the professor’s hands to his hips. Professor Bailey seemed to be in a trance as he started at the younger man and started to feel his hands explore the muscled body.  
“I’m glad to see such a sweet, helpful teacher. I heard some gossip the girls tell, that a professor at the school has been sexually harassing some of his female students. Horrible really. That man must have no self control of his sex drive.” Mother said as she watched Professor Bailey and Ethan make out.  
“No control,” muttered the professor gasping for air before sinking his lips and teeth into Ethan neck. Ethan moaned and shifted his head back to leave his neck more exposed.  
“Oh and Ethan,” Mother said in a somewhat angry tone, “It is very inconsiderate to keep your cloths on this long while inside the house. You know Mother’s rules. Only underwear is allowed on while indoors. Professor Bailey why don’t you help Ethan be a good boy and follow Mother’s Rules.”  
The professor grunted as he broke from his necking. He roughly ripped Ethan’s shirt off and started tugging at Ethan’s tight shorts.  
“Ethan why don’t you help the professor follow Mother’s rule about clothing as well,” Mother recommended. Ethan started unbuttoning his professor’s shirt as his own shorts were being forced down.  
Ethan was in nothing but a bright blue jockstrap. He was on his knees, mouthing the growing bulge through the pleated pants. Ethan started to get annoyed by the layer of clothing and started to undo the pants.  
“Wait!” the professor yelled blocking Ethan’s hands from his pants which were now unbuttoned.  
“Now now professor,” Mother chimed in. “While you’re in my house, you have to follow Mother’s Rules. No pants in the house. Only sexy underwear is allowed to be worn indoors.”  
Ethan’s hands grasped the lining of the pants as he pulled them down with a quick jerking movement. The professor found his resistance in keeping his pants on gone. He felt his face flush.  
“Oh I see,” said Mother chuckling.  
“I was in a rush this morning,” mumbled the professor, “I didn’t have time to put on…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. He stood in the middle of the front room with his pants by his ankles and his dick fully exposed.  
“So you went commando today dear. That is fine, but Mother’s Rules stay. It is either underwear or nothing at all. Besides you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Mother said with a friendly smile.  
“I’ll say,” Ethan ecstatically chirped as he licked his lips staring at the large dick. Ethan found his lips instinctually getting closer to the tip of the fat cock.  
“Ethan dear, I think you should save that for your bedroom,” Mother stated with a giggle. She turned to Professor Bailey, “Thank you for helping Ethan with his final test. He studied so hard for it yesterday with Xavier. I’m sure he’ll pass with flying colors.”  
“Yeah yeah,” Ethan said impatiently. “Come on.”  
Ethan led the other man up the staircase. The younger man nearly ran up and almost lost his footing in his rush. They soon made it to Ethan’s room and the door slammed shut and Ethan pressed himself against the other man. The two started kissing again. Ethan had a wider muscular frame, but the professor was taller and wasn’t lacking in muscle tone himself.  
Professor Bailey broke the kiss while running his hands around the student’s exposed body. “So I’m supposed to test you, am I?” He ran his finger up the muscled chest and drew it to lift the younger man’ chin. “And what am I testing you on?” he said with a sly smile.  
“I need you to grade how much of a slut I am,” Ethan said with a smile.  
“Well I’m a tough grader, so you better start to work you wannabe slut,” the professor said pulling Ethan’s hair and shoving him down towards his thick black dick.  
The professor observed Ethan grinned wildly while staring at the hard cock with anticipation and eagerness. The boy looked at him with needy and excited eyes as he ran his tongue along the shaft. Those eyes burned into the professor’s own retinas. His student’s eyes looked at his body with a craving, lust, and excitement. He looked like he was in a blissful state of delirium where nothing else mattered but the sex. Bailey found he was losing his own sense of self looking into those eyes, but he couldn’t look away.  
Bailey noticed it wasn’t just the boy’s mouth and eyes that were involved with the sex but his whole body. The young muscled youth arched and extended his back everytime he went up on the cock and arched back down pushing out his ass going back down. The professor felt that he could watch the erotic dance forever if he could.  
Professor Bailey lost total sense of time watching Ethan. Eventually Ethan took his lips off the cock and stared into Bailey’s eyes. He still looked happy and crazed. He arched his way up to the professor’s face and stared longingly into his eyes. The two soon started to kiss roughly with the professor groping every piece of flesh his hands could reach.  
Ethan grinded his hips into the professor. His blue jockstrap was sticky with pre-cum. The professor chuckled feeling the moisture against his skin. “You’re a horny boy getting your jock all wet just from sucking me off,” he said.  
In response to the statement Ethan smiled proudly and pressed his hips into the professor. “Yeah,” he moaned, “Fuck yeah. I’m horny for your cock.”  
Ethan led the professor to his bed as the two went back to kissing. He was definitely enjoying himself, but he knew he needed something more. He needed affirmation. He needed to be a slut. A sudden urge hit him and he found his mouth diving for the cock again. He needed his mouth full.  
“Yeah,” the professor moaned.  
“Am I being a good little slut,” Ethan asked coyly as he licked the professor’s ball sack.  
“Oh yeah,” the professed responded.  
Ethan wasn’t getting what he wanted. “I need to know. I need to know how slutty I am. Tell me I’m slutty,” Ethan said staring into the professor’s eyes while licking the thick cock.  
The professor almost chuckled. It was like a girl needing to be told she was pretty. But he was happy to oblige. He was supposed to be grading him after all.  
“You need to prove you’re a slut, boy,” the professor barked. “You haven’t even got me to cum yet. What kind of slut can’t get a cock to cum? Get to work on it.”  
Ethan started working on the cock with new fervor. He couldn’t control himself even if he wanted to. All that mattered was getting the cock to cum.  
The professor looked down at his student who re-started his dance of moving his whole body with the blow-job. “Yeah that’s it. No hands. A real slut can make me cum with just his mouth. A big slutty mouth that craves cock and a slutty tongue that aches for the taste of cum.”  
Ethan moaned thinking about how much the words described him. Maybe he really was a slut instead of just pretending to be a slut. He was always worried if Mother found out he was only pretending to be a slut, he would disappoint her.  
But now he noticed he did crave the taste of cum and he did yearn to have the cock in his mouth. Just like a real slut. The thought was driving him towards the edge. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself without slowing the pace of his blow job.  
Ethan was almost to climax until he was told “Stop that. A real slut will get off from servicing cock.”  
Ethan pulled his hand from his cock in shame. Maybe he wasn’t a real slut. Thankfully his feelings of doubt was distracted by the large cock. He soon lost himself in servicing the dick.  
“That’s much better,” the professor said. “It is so much better service dick than wank off your own. You’re riding on a sexual high. A real slut gets more pleasure serving others than himself. Isn’t that right you little whore.”  
“Yeah,” said Ethan in a dreamy state. He had felt his cock twitch at the professor calling him a whore.  
“It is your duty as a cock whore to service other cocks. All a slut can think about is cock. When you’re in my class you are not paying attention to my lecture, you’re thinking about dick, my dick and every guy’s dick in the room.”  
Its true, thought Ethan. He really didn’t care that much about classes and most of his thoughts were about sex. How did the professor know this?  
“But that’s alright, a dumb muscle bimbo like you only needs to think about sex. You just want people to know that you are pretty and totally willing to have sex. You make it so obvious that you’re a slut. Everyone knows you’re a silly, easy cock whore.”  
Ethan was in ecstasy. Everyone knew. He was obvious! Everyone saw him as a whore! As a Bimbo! As a Slut! They all knew he craved cock!  
A well of pride and energy welled up within Ethan as he screamed out. The cock dropped from his mouth as he pressed his face into it and moaned louder as he climaxed. The orgasm was intense and cum dripped out of his jock. He started up at the professor with a meek smile before going back to work on the cock.  
“That’s a good slut,” said the professor running his hand into Ethan’s hair. “You got off on just sucking me off. You couldn’t even wait to start sucking again. You also seem more excited about sucking me off now. You sluts sure have a lot of energy when it comes to sex.”  
Ethan agreed that he had a lot of energy when it came to sex. His dick was already hard again. How had he never seen all the proof of him being a natural slut? He felt the professor’s body stiffen as he moaned out loud. Ethan moaned in a low bass getting excited in anticipation.  
The professor pulled his dick out and started to stroke it while aiming for Ethan’s face. In a matter of seconds Ethan felt hot liquid slam against his face. The professor grunted loudly as he continued to pump more juice onto his student.  
Ethan smiled haughtily at his teacher feeling very proud of himself. He licked the cum around his lips while his eyes intently looked into his professor’s eyes. Ethan crawled his way up his professor’s body. The older man panted. The intense orgasm had shaken him.  
The two of them started to make out again. Ethan was still in his jock strap against the professor’s nude body. Bailey sat in the bed as Ethan climbed onto his lap. The student ground his exposed ass in the lap as they continued to kiss.  
The professor’s hands found something laying on the bed and chuckled to himself as he picked up the dildo.  
“You’re a really horny boy aren’t you,” he said breaking the kiss and bringing the toy into attention. “But you’re not very good at putting your toys away. How often do you play with this?”  
“That one is my after shower dildo,” Ethan said unabashedly. “This one,” said Ethan reaching over without leaving the comfy lap, “is my wake up dildo. And that other one by the pillow is my before bed dildo.”  
“I wonder what happens if you get horny in the shower,” the professor chucked.  
“I have some dildos in there as well of course,” Ethan said like it was a stupid question.  
“You got a horny hole on you boy,” said the professor with a laugh and a sly grin.  
“Yeah I do, and I need you to fuck me,” demanded Ethan.  
The professor chuckled as he saw the need in the muscle slut. “I think I need some time to rev up. Not as young as I used to be. By while we’re waiting, why don’t you show me how a slut plays with his toys. I do need to grade you on many levels of sluttiness.”  
Ethan smiled at his professor and wiggled his ass on the comfy lap before getting off and crawling towards the head of the bed. He pulled out a few items form his night stand. He grabbed some lube for himself and threw the professor a condom packet. He wanted to make it obvious what he wanted and expected from the other man.  
“Well first,” explained Ethan, “a slut should make sure his hole is nice and accessible.”  
Ethan took some lube and started to finger himself. He made sure to moan overtly. He had aligned himself for his ass was in plain view of the professor while on his back. He lifted his legs in a wide stance to give a better view. He made sure to thrust his hips as he put on his show.  
“A slut needs to make sure he is loose enough and ready at all times. But by playing with his hole a slut will be come excited and horny. Well more horny. The slut realizes how empty his boy pussy feels.” Ethan explained as he started lustily at the processor’s dick. “A boy pussy hates feeling empty. He realizes how much he needs it filled.”  
“And this is why a slut needs a good toy collection,” Ethan said while taking out a metallic looking dildo. He brought it up to his face and licked the length of the toy. It was soon quickly lubed and aimed towards his hole. Ethan went in slowly letting Professor Bailey soak in the image. As it entered him Ethan’s eyes closed as he pushed his head back into his pillows. I loud groan came out of him as the toy went slowly in him and then slowly out.  
Ethan listed his head from the pillow with a dreamy, glazed look in his eyes. He quickened the pace while maintaining eye contact with Professor Bailey. “Having a good toy inside him helps a slut quench his need for a time. But the toy doesn’t satiate the need to have a big…”  
pant  
“Thick”  
exhale  
“Juicy”  
moan  
“Dick inside of him.” Ethan was now staring directly at the now full hard dick of his professor. His mouth watered at the sight of it. He wanted it so badly.  
Ethan moved his eyes from the fully erected and rubbered up cock to his professor’s wanton eyes. As soon as their eyes locked the man lunged towards Ethan. The younger man found the familiar moth pressing against his own and let the dildo side out of him and fall to the side. He legs wrapped around the other man as the two pressed their bodies together.  
They broke the kiss and stared at each other intensely.  
“You want this dick in you boy?” Professor Bailey grunted as he moved his cock just a small distance away from Ethan’s hole.  
“I need his,” Ethan gasped. “I need your cock in me. My entire body is begging to have it inside of me.”  
The professor smiled as he pushed himself inside of his student. Ethan breathed heavily with a facial expression like he was have a spiritual moment. He was finally getting a cock inside his boy pussy. A real cock. Within no time at all the dick was pressed all the way inside of Ethan.  
“Oh man, fuck me!” screamed out Ethan not wanting to lose the experience. “Please fuck me hard.”  
The professor obliged. Soon Ethan was screaming out in pleasure.  
“Yeah that’s right,” panted the professor. “Moan like a whore. Scream out so everyone knows what a slut you are.”  
While not meant as demands, Ethan obeyed his teacher. He became louder. At first he was intentional about his volume but soon he couldn’t help himself.  
“Fuck my slut hole!” screamed Ethan between his groans. “Make my boy pussy feel good. I need cock so badly. Man I’m such a slut. I’m a slut. Oh yeah I’m SLUT!”  
Again Ethan found himself climaxing without touching himself. His cock had been poking out of his jockstrap and the cum shot across his chest. The Professor slowed down to allow Ethan to recover.  
“Don’t stop,” demanded Ethan. “I need more.” His strong muscular legs wrapped around the professor’s body and would not let the older man move back. Ethan did not want the dick out of him yet. The professor didn’t mind, he was still excited and horny.  
The two went of for quite some time. The professor had cummed three times and Ethan five more times. Ethan’s body now free of the jockstrap was covered only in sweat and semi-dried cum. The two were downstairs in the front room making out.  
“How did I score on my slutiness,” Ethan said with a grin.  
“Definitely high grades for you whore,” Professor Bailey said.  
“Oh I do love a teacher that praises his students,” Mother said with a plate full of cookies. The two men took the treats that were offered.  
“Oh and Professor Bailey, since you were do kind to help Ethan out I got you a little something. It is a cock ring. I’m glad Ethan did well on his test.”  
“Well I think he could use some more grading though. A real slut wants to have sex anywhere and not just his bedroom.”  
“Oh I agree. Ethan should still be a good boy and bring home new boys to Mother, but I know that Ethan will find new places to have sex with men.”  
Ethan became embarrassed for not sleeping with guys outside the house. He felt that his slutiness was in question. He didn’t want to upset Mother. “I’ll make sure to have sex on campus tomorrow. No, I’ll sleep with two guys on campus. I promise I will.”  
The professor laughed. “Well I can easily think throw you on my desk and fuck that slut hole of yours tomorrow.”  
“Yeah,” said Ethan looking dreamy eyed. After that thought he knew he wasn’t going to be paying any attention to the professor’s lectures. “Oh wait,” Ethan said starting to look crestfallen. “I can’t sleep with the same person again until I sleep with 10 other guys.”  
Mother nodded her head with a cheerful smile.  
“Well you have class again with me next week right?” Ethan nodded. “Well then you have a week to sleep with 10 guys. If you complete your assignment I’ll fuck you silly on my desk and I’ll wear this little cock ring here. And I’ll be wearing it during the lecture. I want you to think about that while I’m teaching.”  
Ethan become exited. His dick became hard again. “I can do that!” he said excitedly. The two feeling randy again started to make out aggressively. The professor stuck a finger or two into Ethan’s boy pussy and in no time the two started fucking in the front room.  
Mother didn’t mind. It gave her more time to bake up her feast for Ethan for finally becoming a full slut. She was going to need to make a lot of food because Ethan would need to keep his energy up.  
Ethan, for his part, had never felt so carefree and happy, which after all was Mother’s #1 Rule.


End file.
